


The Road to Willoughby

by ChelleyPam



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass gets a little bored during the wagon ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Willoughby

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers if you didn't see last week. I just re-watched it and I had a giggle bunny. Sorry.

Riding on the wagon was a hell of an improvement over walking. But Bass was getting bored. 

“We need to come up with a cover story in case we need one.”

“Like what? My grandpa lives there. Mom's there. Why wouldn't I come back?”

“How are you going to explain me? I can't exactly use my real name.”

“So use a different one. We'll call you... Merle.”

“I am not a Merle.”

“I like Merle. It's simple, like you.”

“Oh, cute. I'm going with Michael. It's common. There are a lot of Mikes and Michaels.”

“Got a last name?”

“Jones.”

“I still like Merle better.”

“I'm not a Merle. I'm Mike Jones.”

“Okay, you're Mike Jones. Glad we got that settled.”

“Still need the rest of it.”

“Like what?”

“Well, why is a beautiful, twenty-something like yourself riding into town with an obviously dangerous and good looking bad-boy like me?”

“Because your head got so big from your ego that you had trouble functioning on your own and I took pity on you.”

“Good one.”

“Thanks.”

“Couple.”

“Not happening.”

“Best cover.”

“You're old enough to be my father.”

“Open your eyes, Sweetheart. It's no longer about age. It's about who can kick the most ass. Beautiful girls like you pair off with guys like me all the time so we can keep things like what happened back at that rat hole I found you in from happening to you. It's excellent cover. We see a bounty hunter or one of those US guys and we just... get closer.”

“So your cover is supposed to be that you're my bad-ass boyfriend who keeps me from getting gang raped and happens to be about twenty years my senior.”

“Exactly.”

“Named Merle.”

“You're not calling me Merle.”

They rode on a bit longer and the ten mile marker sign for Willoughby came into view. 

“Got any money on you?”

“Why? You needing a drink or something?”

“I wanna make wager.”

“What kind of wager?”

“Which member of your family is going to try to kill me first? You don't count.”

“Let me see. (Pause) I've got a piece of gold on Miles.”

“Let me see the gold. (Pause) I'll put up a diamond that it's your mother.”

“You think Mom's more likely to kill you than Miles?”

“I watched your mom stab a man she considered an old friend in the chest with a screwdriver. Trust me, she my look all fragile and delicate, but she can be a vicious bitch when she wants to. Get ready to lose that gold piece, Princess.”

“Not gonna happen. Miles will get you first.”

“What makes you think so?”

“Because he's gonna snap the moment he learns I'm introducing you as my much older, ass-kicking _boyfriend_ named Merle.”

“You are not calling me Merle.”


End file.
